1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lightbar assemblies which are mounted to the top of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular type lightbar assemblies which may be employed by emergency vehicles, such as ambulances, police cares and fire emergency vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lightbar assemblies to which the invention relates have in the past been built around an I-beam type structural member which spans the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,118 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,268, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, each disclose lightbar assemblies which employ an I-beam as the principal structural member. The I-beam members provide an efficient low profile, modular structure of high structural integrity and a high degree of versatility. However, the I-beam does present space constraints which limit flexibility in implementing a wide range of emergency signal configurations. In particular, the conventional lightbar assemblies which employ rigid frame members spanning the lightbar assemblies have had insufficient space for installation of warning lights comprising halogen lamps with associated rotating mirrors.